


The Girls Who Stayed

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Бриттани, Сантана, Мистер Шу. Ретеллинг "Доктор Кто".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girls Who Stayed

\- Она больше внутри, чем снаружи, - констатирует Сантана, обойдя будку кругом. Мистер Шу гордо улыбается.  
\- Прям как мой рюкзак, - встревает Бриттани.  
\- Ладно, - Сантана пристально смотрит на него. - В чём подвох?  
Мистер Шу слегка краснеет.  
\- Ну, - он смущённо чешет в затылке, вновь начисто забыв о тонне геля, которую потратил, чтобы уложить волосы. - Она у меня своенравная. Её иногда заносит не туда.  
Следует признать, Мистер Шу как раз производит впечатление индивидуума, который вечно лезет "не туда" и которого приходится пинками направлять в нужную сторону. Для его же блага.  
Сантана понимающе похлопывает ТАРДИС по боку.  
\- Думаю, мы с ней поладим.

\- Приветик, - соблазнительно улыбается незнакомец в красной куртке. - Меня зовут...  
\- Пак, прекрати, - устало перебивает его Мистер Шу.  
\- Я просто поздоровался!  
\- В твоём исполнении это уже флирт. Лучше помоги нам найти заминированное пианино, пока Альберт-холл не взлетел на воздух.

\- Мистер Шу, у них оружие, - робко напоминает Бриттани.  
\- А у меня нет, - с гордостью возвещает тот. - Это делает меня лучше, верно? Они могут застрелить меня, но морально я всё равно сильнее!  
Сантана закатывает глаза и, встав на цыпочки, отвешивает ему подзатыльник.  
Нет, конечно же, она не боится. Просто немного нервничает.

\- Только не моргай, - лихорадочно бормочет Мистер Шу, - моргнёшь - и мы трупы...  
Побледневшая Сантана кивает, не отводя глаз от самой страшной скульптуры, что она видела в своей жизни. И внезапно краем глаза замечает, как Бриттани спокойно отворачивается и идёт к двери.  
Через пару минут, когда Сантана уже успела раз пять сойти с ума от обиды и злости на подругу, она возвращается, катя за собой большое зеркало на колёсиках. Подкатывает его прямо к Ангелу.  
\- Заметила его в коридоре, пока мы бежали, - застенчиво объясняет она.  
И так же застенчиво жмурится от объятий, в которые её заключает Сантана. Мистер Шу смущённо отворачивается.

Сантана бьётся в его руках, кричит, захлёбывается собственным плачем. Он сжимает её запястья, отчаянно шепча на ухо, что всё будет хорошо, всё обязательно будет хорошо, они вернут Бриттани...  
Ему так сильно хочется заплакать самому, что он пропускает момент, когда Сантана перестаёт дрожать.  
\- Что за Бриттани, Мистер Шу? - спокойно спрашивает она. - И почему вы вцепились в меня, как в последний банан на столе?  
Он обнимает её ещё крепче.  
Глаза Сантаны сухи, но слишком ярко блестят.

\- Вы не можете ничего помнить... - Мистер Шу смотрит на своих бывших спутниц как на восьмое чудо света. - Я всё изменил! История была полностью переписана! Вы просто не можете помнить!  
\- Вы, пришельцы, вечно недооцениваете землян, - усмехается Сантана.   
Бриттани молча виснет на его руке, уткнувшись лбом в плечо.  
И это тот редкий случай, когда он чувствует себя обычным, ничегошеньки не знающим об этой огромной и бесконечно удивительной Вселенной человеком.   
Потрясающее чувство.


End file.
